


Sleep [ Paul x Patryk - Eddsworld Oneshot ]

by aesthetic_adminred



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_adminred/pseuds/aesthetic_adminred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Oneshot prompt;;</p><p>Oh no! Muse A stayed up all night! Now they're sleepy and tired the rest of the day - and even fell asleep on Muse B! </p><p>Muse A is Paul, Muse B is Patryk. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep [ Paul x Patryk - Eddsworld Oneshot ]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am also Eddsworld trash--  
> I decided to make my first story here on archiveofourown of the ship Paultryk because TomSka made it "official" on Twitter --  
> So why not! Besides -- this pairing is vvv cute ok.

"--And that's why Digimon /is/ better than Pokemon." Patryk wrapped a seemingly 5 page worth of a conversation with Paul as he drove the two to school. Only problem was - Paul wasn't listening. He was too tired to concentrate. Patryk noticed this when Paul started to snore, his head on the glass of the window.

"Paul?... Paul!!" The male yelled, making the sleepy male jolt and look up at him, alert.

" thE ANSWER IS FOUR- w-wait, wha-what is it? Where are we? A-Are we out of Algebra? " Paul looked around at their current setting, concluding that this definitely wasn't the Algebra class - it was Patryk's car.

" We're not even at school yet, you dingus! Did you even hear what I was saying?! " Patryk replied, giving Paul a small glare and returned his eyesight to the road.

" N-No... I stayed up all night finishing homework and a writing prompt. "

" You texted me that you were going to sleep, Paul. Why would you lie? "

" I'm failing this class, Pat - besides, after I texted you I thought I just had to do the front and I didn't have to do the prompt until next Monday, not today Monday! "

Patryk sighed, pulling into the school parking lot. " Well if you're so sleepy, you could've stayed home. We have the same classes so I could've given you the homework and work from today. "

" Yeah, yeah, like they'll take me simply being a bit tired as an excuse to cut school. " Paul added, unbuckling himself out of his seat and slinging his blue and grey backpack over his shoulder. " What a wonderful excuse to miss a whole 7 hours of bullsh- uh, I mean, 'school'. "

" Alright, Paul, you can shut it now, " interrupted Patryk, " I get what you're saying. Just make sure not to fall asleep in class. "

" Don't worry, Pat, I stay awake. I've done it - what? - five times before? I got this. " Later He doesn't got this. He fell asleep about four times in the morning classes. Paul has gotten four detention slips in the span of two and a half hours.

That was a new record.  
Later at lunch, Paul was still a bit sluggish when Patryk had sat beside him.

" So how's the plan going? " Patryk asked simply, as he set his lunch tray on the table.

" God - fucking - awful. " Paul replied, his head on the table.

" Just as I expected. " The other mumbled, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite. Paul sat up, putting his hand on his own cheek. He slowly closed his heavy eyes, indirectly leaning over to Patryk and falling asleep on his arm. Patryk noticed this, looking at the male, wide eyed.

" Erm, Paul? Paul...? " Patryk exhaled and his confusion subsided, continuing to eat his lunch. Paul started to snore, now well known that he was asleep on his friend's arm. Patryk gave a chuckle at this, and started to poke Paul's cheek.

" Paaaul... " He cooed, " Paaaul, wake uuup... " Paul stayed asleep, as Patryk's face started to heat up. Paul looked to peaceful, and...

kind of cute?! What?

Patryk shook his head, just staring at Paul as he slept. It is kind of creepy, but the male did cling himself to the other - he walked into this himself.

 

Paul started to stir awake, tiredly opening his eyes and looking up - jumping back upon realizing that he fell asleep on the other.

" C-Crap, h-how long was I out?! " Paul exclaimed as looking around, feeling embarrassed if anyone had seen.

" About a few minutes or so -- tell me next time you're going to fall asleep on me, okay?" Patryk chuckled, seeing the other flustered.

" Well excuse me, it's not my fault you're as soft as a pillow --... " Paul stopped, realizing what he had just said and his friend staring at him. " W-wait I didn't mean that I-I-- '

" I'm as soft as a pillow? " " I'm sorry it just slipped out I didn't--"

Patryk wrapped his arms around Paul, hugging him for a split second. " Well, if I'm a pillow, you can sleep on me as much as you want. " The other male looked at Patryk, flustered, but started to laugh.

" That's really gay and cheesy, you know that, right? " " Well, you liked it though, didn't you? "

" ...

Yeah. "


End file.
